Even More New Family?
by rhdramaqueen88
Summary: Drake and Josh characters meet Zoey 101 characters 10 years in the future. There are makeups and breakups, hookups and bookups, and even more! See what will happen in "Even More New Family"!
1. Meet the Nicols and the Parkers

Drake and Josh/Zoey 101: Even More New Family?

Chapter One: Meet the Nichols and the Parkers

_**10 YEARS AGO.**_

"YO BOOBS!" Megan Parker, the youngest sibling, yelled up to her brothers. "Megan, I do not appreciate it when you call me 'boob'" Josh Nichols stated. "Sorry. _Mr._ Boob." Megan said, rolling her eyes. "Megan, until you call me by my proper name, I will not help you with whatever you need help with." Josh said, feeling and sounding very adult. "But I did call you by your proper name!" Megan yelled. What a boob, she thought. "Okay. Well, bye." Josh turned to walk away. "OTHER BOOB!" Megan yelled up to her real brother, Drake Parker. Drake ran down the stairs. "What?" He asked her. "I was trying to find a word that rhymes with purple for my new song." He complained. Megan rolled her eyes. "Stand right there." She pointed to a big X in the middle of the room. "Okay." Drake said, walking to the X. "Now, stand completely still." She instructed him. Then, _**BOOM**_, Megan's Pretty Pony collection blew up into fireworks, heading straight for Drake. "AHH!" Drake screamed, and stepped out of the way. The fireworks collided into the kitchen wall. "Drake! I told you to stand still!" Megan whined.

_**10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE.**_

"Hey Megan. Megan, wake up. It's me, Josh. Today's the big day." Josh grinned and grimaced at the same time at the very thought of Megan getting married. Megan rolled over on her back. "10 more minutes." She said. Josh shook Megan. Hard. "AHHH!" she screamed. "Megan, it's Josh. Today you're getting married!" He grinned. "Where is Dustin?" She asked her stepbrother. "He's getting dressed. You slept in big time. And, hey, you're not supposed to see him today anyways. It's good luck not to see each other all day." Josh said. Megan rolled back on her stomach. "Megan! Get up!" Josh shook her again. Then, he picked her up and steadied her on the floor. She fell. "Ow." She mumbled as she pulled herself up. Megan yawned. "Where's Quinn? You guys have been inseparable ever since you got engaged last summer." Megan wondered aloud. "And also, why am I getting married, and I'm only 22, but you're only engaged, and your 27?"

"Enough with the questions! Just get up!" Josh was getting aggravated. Megan finally stood. "Okay, you can go get Quinn now." Megan knew her stepbrother all too well. "Yes! Thank you Megs!" Josh said, pecking her on the cheek and running out of Megan's bedroom.

Just as Megan pulled on a shirt and pants, Lola ran in, dragging Megan's brother, Drake. "Meggie!" Lola squealed, hugging her sister-in-law tightly. "Oh, I remember when me and Drake got married. Oh, that was fun." Lola said, grinning. "You… can… let… go of… me… now." Megan grimaced. "Oh. Sorry. I'm just so happy for you! And Dustin is really a cutie!" Lola winked at Megan. Megan rolled her eyes. "Um, here Lola. Since you're going to be one of my bridesmaids, take this dress and um… try it on." Megan shut her eyes tightly, hoping this would get Lola away. "I already tried it on, but, okay!" And she was gone. "Yes!" Megan screamed. Then, she turned to her brother. "Why did you have to marry her?" Megan complained. "Hey, she's better then Quinn." They both grimaced at her name. "Well, uh… are you excited?" Drake asked his little sister. "Duh I am! But sorry about marrying Dustin. I know you really liked Zoey." Drake sighed. "Yeah, but you and Dustin are perfect for each other." Drake grinned. "I know!" Megan squealed.


	2. Dum Dum Da Dum

Drake and Josh/Zoey 101: Even More New Family?

Chapter Two: Dum Dum Da Dum

"Do I look okay?" Megan asked for the billionth time. "Yes Megan! You look perfect!" Zoey said. Megan, Zoey, Lola, and Quinn were all in Megan's dressing room, helping her get dressed. "Who wants to zip me?" No one could deny the happiness in Megan's voice. "Me!" All of the girls shouted. "Um… Zoey?" Zoey knew Megan was going to pick her. Quinn would try and find some way to genetically zip the zipper up itself. And Lola would end up breaking it off. "Cool." Zoey said, trying to act surprised as she walked over to where Megan was standing.

Megan took a look around her beautiful dressing room. It was in a building 5 minutes away from the beach she was getting married at. The room was decorated with pink, Megan's wedding theme color. Pink ribbons hung from the ceiling and walls, and there were streamers covering the dull gray carpeting. There was a 360-degree mirror in the middle of the room.

"So, I kind of have an idea. Quinn can make sure I'm all zipped up, shoes on, ready to go. Lola can do my hair. And Zoey can do my makeup! Sound good?" Megan asked, confirming her plans. "Sure." Everyone said. They didn't really care what they did, as long as they got to help Megan on her big day. They all closed in on her, as she stood helpless, hoping they didn't mess her up too bad.

When they stepped back half an hour later, Megan was almost afraid to look in the mirror. But she did anyways. She hoped it looked good! She looked at her shoes first; just to make sure they were matching. They were. Then, she looked at her makeup. Lola had decided to use a nice set of coral pink's and dark reds. Very nice, Megan thought to herself. Last, she looked at her hair. It was pinned up in a simple yet elegant bun in the back of her head. It was all perfect. "Time to go!" Everyone screamed as they pushed Megan to the beach.

"I can do this. Deep breathes. I. Can. Do. This." Megan chanted to herself, over and over again. She saw the flower girl and ring bearer head down the aisle. Next, the best man and bridesmaid. Megan smiled as Chase and Zoey made their way down the aisle. They were a cute couple. Then, the music switched tone. It was Megan's turn! She grabbed Walter's hand nervously. "Walter. Thanks for being here for me." Megan said. "You're welcome sweetheart. I love you." He said. "I love you too dad. Now, let's start walking already!" Megan grinned as her and her dad started walking.

As Walter approached Dustin, Megan could feel the smile creeping up on her mouth. Dustin looked so handsome! She was glad that she was getting married. Dustin was perfect for her. "I should have had some caffeine this morning. This priest is going to put us to sleep." Megan grinned. Dustin was also amazingly funny.

As the priest started talking, Megan started getting in her own little dream world. She imagined herself and Dustin in a real house. Not an apartment. With two kids. And a dog. Megan sighed at this fantasy. This is what she wanted. She didn't ask Dustin if he approved of kids yet.

Before Megan knew what was happening, the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Dustin bent down and kissed Megan. When the kiss broke free, Dustin picked her up and carried her down the aisle. Megan glanced at her hand. She didn't even remember Dustin putting her ring on her. Or putting the ring on Dustin. Weird, she thought. "Hey Dustin? I really want to have the reception tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" Megan asked her new husband. "Of course." Megan grinned. She loved him.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Dustin asked Megan for the third time that day. She wasn't okay. But she was tired of Dustin asking her. "YES! I AM OKAY! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE?"

"Okay, okay." Dustin rolled over on his back and closed his own eyes. Megan thought of her day. It had been picture perfect, as Zoey had put it. She said everything was in its place. Megan smiled. She was glad today had worked out. She glanced over at her new husband and though, hey, my life isn't that bad.


	3. Just Tell Her!

Drake and Josh/Zoey 101: Even More New Family?

Chapter Three: Just Tell Her!

"Drake?"

"Drngggg." Drake replied back. "Huh?" Lola said, confused. "I said, 'Shut up'." Drake said, opening his eyes to roll them, and then shutting them tightly again. "Drakie! Guess what?" Lola said excitedly. "Grnhofff." Drake said. "Today we're gonna visit Zoey and Chase!" Drake perked up immidiatly. "Hey, can we visit Dustin and Megan before we leave for Zoey's?" Today was Drake's day. Probably one of the most important days of his life. One of those days that he would tell his kids about. He sighed contentedly before dragging himself out of bed.

"Megs?" Drake called into Megan and Dustin's apartment. "Hmm?" Megan said, walking out of the kitchen. Dustin's arm was draped casually around her waist. "Megs! Can I talk to you? _Privatly?_" Drake said. "Sure!" Megan looked at Dustin. He got the message, and walked silently into the room. Lola stood there. "Dustin? Take care of Lola, will you?" Megan said. "Lola? Want some fat-free rice cakes?" Dustin said, walking back to the door and without waiting for a reply, dragged Lola into the kitchen.

Megan rolled her eyes at Drake as she led him into the living room/family room. They plunked down onto a couch. "What's up big brother?" Megan asked, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "Megan. I don't love Lola." Drake stated, staring straight into his younger sister's eyes. To Drake's surprise, Megan laughed. "Like I didn't know that. Who could? She's so.... what's the word? Air-headed, I suppose." Megan said, as she heard Lola remark from the kitchen, "Is this coffee brewed or steamed?"

In spite of the situation, Drake grinned. Then, he got serious. "But Megan. That's not the big deal. The thing is, I love Zoey!" Drake immediatley clapped his hand over his mouth. "You _WHAT_?" She yelped. "Megs. Take a deep breath. Yes. I love her. I've loved her since the moment I met her. But... the problem is Chase. He loves her as much as I do." Drake gulped. "Wow. You really do love her. But why did you marry Lola?" Megan said, confused. "Because... Lola was the closest thing to Zoey I had. And I knew that Zoey and Chase weren't going to divorce after only 5 months of marriage. But now's my chance." Drake looked relieved, like he'd just taken a huge heavy stone off of his back.

"So... what are you gonna do?" Megan asked her brother. "That's the thing Megs! Before I thought it was so easy. I would just say 'I love you' and then we'd get married and live happily ever after. But I now realize that's not how life works. So I have no idea what I'm gonna do!" Drake brushed his dark hair out of his face. If only he could just brush Lola out of his life like that. "Drake! Is it not obvious? I asked you what you were gonna do to see if you'd get it right! TELL HER YOU LOVE HER." Megan said, rolling her eyes. "But what about Chase? And Lola?" Drake said, nervous. Everything had to be perfect if he was gonna tell Zoey he loved her. "Drake. That's what everyone loves about you. You're caring. But Zoey won't tell Chase. If she says no, she doesn't want to risk it, or whatever her reason is, then life will go on. If she says yes, her and Chase will break up. Piece of cake!" Megan said, like it was a problem on her math homework. "Okay. I'll try it. But Megan, what happens if she doesn't love me?" Drake said, panicking. "You tell me, big brother. You tell me."

As Drake drove his car into Zoey's driveway, he felt nervous. So many questions were swimming through his mind. What if she didn't love him? What if she does? What about Chase, and Lola? But suddenly, his little sister's voice came into his head, and he pushed all of his 'What if's' out of his head. Who cares right now? He's love drunk. And when you're drunk, especially on love, you don't ask questions. Never. "Babe. You've been sitting in the car for 5 minutes now. Can we actually go inside?" Lola said, like it was the dumbest thing in the world. "Right, right..." Drake mumbled, unlocking the car door and walking up to Zoey's porch.

"Hey!" Zoey said, enveloping Drake into a large hug. Drake grinned. This is one of the many reasons Drake loved Zoey. He hugged her back. "Hey." He said, plopping down onto a couch and aimlessly turning on the TV. Lola ambled into the kitchen. "I'll make coffee! Steamed, or brewed?" She asked. Drake didn't respond. Zoey sat down next to Drake, looking confused. "Tell her brewed." He said. "Brewed!" Zoey shouted in the general area of the kitchen. "So... watching _Dancing with the Stars_?" Zoey asked Drake. "Huh?" He said, looking at Zoey. "On the TV. You're watching _Dancing with the Stars._" She said. Drake grinned, and then shut off the TV. "Zoey..." He started. "Yeah?" She replied. "Zoey, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, but I've been putting it off. It's because I'm nervous." Drake said, staring at Zoey. How could anyone _not_ stare at Zoey? "Nervous about what?" She said, clearly confused. "Zoey... I... I..." Drake started to say what was on his mind, but his heart got the better of him.

He leaned in, and kissed her.


	4. Ew, it's you

Drake and Josh/Zoey 101: Even More New Family?

Chapter Four: Ew, it's you.

"I... I'm sorry." Drake stuttered. He had clearly surprised himself. "What's wrong with you?" Zoey screamed at him. "You can't just put that amount of pressure on a girl! And Drake, you're already married. So am I. Even if I did love you, which I don't, that would totally ruin my relationship with Chase. I love Chase. A lot. You can't just sneak up to a girl and do that to her!" Chase suddenly walked into the room, probably attracted by all the shouting coming from Zoey.

"What's up guys?" Chase asked, looking at the pair. Drake eyed Zoey. She took it as a "Don't tell" face, but she would tell. He deserved it. "Drake kissed me." She said, feeling like a 2nd grader. "WHAT?!" Chase screamed, glaring at Drake. "Yeah. That's right. I did. I can't hide my feelings when I'm around her a lot. Now that Megan and Dustin are married, I'll see her even more. And I love her. What's so wrong with that?" Drake said, anger boiling inside him. "La di da for you! So what? She's my wife! We're married, in case you hadn't noticed." Chase glared at Drake. He couldn't express his anger enough. "You know what? I'm outta here." Drake grabbed his coat and keys. "Oh no you're not! LOLA!" Zoey yelled. Lola walked into the family room, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Yeah?" She said, confusion spreading on her pretty face. "Drake kissed me." Zoey smirked this time. Tattling wasn't so bad after all.

"So?" Lola said, rolling her eyes. "Lola, I love you." Drake looked at her with sudden admiration. He walked over to Lola and kissed her. "But... but... but he cheated on you!" Zoey yelled. Her plan was turning out perfectly. "So? We both know we love each other! That's why we got married. Duh." Lola said, like it was obvious. Suddenly, the phone rang. Everyone stared at it, and then Zoey grabbed it, looked at the caller ID, and tossed it to Drake. "Hello?" Drake said, confused. "Drake, it's Megs. How'd it go?" Megan. Drake loved her too. "Megan!" Drake said, ambling into the kitchen. Hopefully no one could hear him.

"God, it went sucky. She like, hates me now. And guess what? Lola's not so bad after all. Zoey told on me, the little first grader, and she was totally understanding!" Drake said, grinning. "Wow. It worked?" Megan said, sounding shocked. "Megan? What worked?" Drake said. Knowing his little sister, she always caused mischief. "Well... me and Zoey kinda... uhm... planned this. WeknowthatLolareallylovesyousoitwasallforthebestIsware!" Megan slurred all her words together. "MEG-really? You guys would do all that for me?" Drake said, smiling. "Of course! Drake, we love you!" Megan said cheerfully. "So lemme get this straight. You told me to tell Zoey, even though I really shouldn't have, and then Zoey only acted mean?" Drake said, connecting the dots. "Yeah! Chase was in on it too." Megan said. "Now go take your wife out for a nice stroll." She said. "Stroll? Who says 'stroll'?" Drake scoffed. "You know what I mean!" Megan exclaimed, and then hung up the phone.

Drake and Lola sat down on a park bench. Drake yawned, stretching his arm around Lola's shoulders. Lola giggled. "Lo... listen. I'm so sorry I kissed Zoey. My sister was egging me on! But that's no excuse. And I married you because I love you. A lot. And Zoey... she's like a middle school crush. Doesn't last longer than a second. It just proves that our relationship is strong!" Drake kissed Lola. "I love you." He said romantically. "I love you - OMIGOD!" Lola gasped. "What? What is it? Are you hurt?" Drake asked his wife, concerned. "LOGAN!" Lola leaped up and hugged a person Drake didn't know. Then, Drake looked to the man's left and saw... it.

"Mindy?" Drake said, walking over to Lola. "Drake? Ew." Mindy said, rolling her eyes. "You two know each other?" Lola asked Mindy and Drake. "The better question is, you two know each other?" Drake answered Lola's question with a question. "Logan and I knew each other in high school!" Lola squeezed the man again. "Josh and... that thing were dating in high school." Drake said, rolling his eyes. Lola giggled. "Isn't he just the cutest?" She said, smiling. "Uhm, yeah?" Mindy meant it as a statement, but it came out like a question. "So what are you guys doing... together? Don't tell me you actually like her?" Drake fake whispers. "Yeah, I really do like her. And Lola, what are you doing with this freak?" 'Logan' said. "He's my husband, silly!" Lola said, like he meant the insult as a joke. "Guys! I have a great idea! Let's all have lunch at that new place Macaroni Grill! Then we can all catch up and get to know each other!" Mindy grinned, like she had won first place in the science fair again.

"...and then he bumped into me and spilled food ALL down the front of my shirt. And I was like 'Jerk!' and I slapped him and he was like 'Hey you're kinda cute.'. It was really funny. So how did you guys meet?" Lola had just told the super long story about how her and Drake had met. They all had plates of macaroni in front of them. Everyone except for Lola was eating. She 'doesn't like to eat in front of people'. According to her, it's 'rude'. "Well... it was a really funny story actually. I know Quinn, and Mindy knows Josh. So, at your wedding, we were assigned to the same table, and we got talking, and I told Mindy how I've been looking for a new boyfriend for Quinn and Mindy told me how she was looking for a new girlfriend for Josh, and we set up Quinn and Josh on a blind date. And the rest, as they say, was history." Logan explained. "So are you guys like dating? Or more?" Drake asked. Now that he'd gotten used to them, Logan and Mindy weren't so bad. Drake shuddered at the thought. He thought he was never going to have to think that in his life. "We're engaged. Didn't Quinn and Josh tell you? We're having a double wedding."

Mindy said it like it was something simple, but Drake choked on his shrimp and macaroni. Lola pounded his chest until he spit the deformed shrimp up on his napkin. "WHAT?!" Drake shouted, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at him. "Um... excuse me." Drake said quietly, getting up from his chair and walking to the men's restroom. Locking himself in a stall, he whipped out his cell phone and speed dialed Josh's number. "Hello?" Josh says, sounding distracted. Drake heard the faint tapping of keys in the distance. "JOSH! GET OFF THE COMPUTER! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Drake shouted, surprising himself. "Whoa. Man, what's up?" Josh said as the tapping disappeared. "What's up? WHAT'S UP? Oh, nothing, I suppose, apart from the fact that YOU'RE HAVING A DOUBLE WEDDING WITH MINDY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME!" Drake yelled into the phone. "Drake. Dude. Breathe. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would be that big of a deal!" Josh said soothingly.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? JOSH, SHE'S MINDY, FOR GOD SAKES! HOW COULD IT BE NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?" Drake screamed. "Drake! Do you hear yourself? Sheesh, give me a break! I was gonna tell you tonight anyways!" Josh said, now annoyed. "Oh, yeah right! And do you hear yourself? Nonchalantly telling me you're having a double wedding with your ex-girlfriend. Wow, Josh. I'd have never thought you would stoop so low." Drake was very pissed off. How could Josh make this big of a decision without at least asking Drake first? As if reading Drake's mind, Josh said, "You know, I don't have to check if it's okay with you for MY OWN WEDDING!" And hung up.

Drake's mind was blank as he walked back to his table. "Drakie! You're back!" Lola exclaimed as Drake sat back down at his table. "Yeah." Drake mumbled, upset and hurt. His brother had no right to do that to him. "Is something wrong?" Mindy asked, sensing the tension emanating from Drake. "Uhm, no. I'm fine." Drake replied, clearing his throat. After an awkward silence, Logan said, "Okay, so the bills on me." Mindy sighed dreamily. "I've got the best man in the whole world!" She said, grinning. "Aw! Baby! You're too adorable!" And, after they gave each other butterfly kisses, Drake felt queasy. "Uhm, I'm not feeling well. Let's go Lola. Later Mindy and Logan. Talk to you guys later." And Drake slowly walked out of the restraunt, clutching Lola's hand.


End file.
